Innocent Until Proven Guilty: Case One
by cottoncandyretards
Summary: It's scorching hot at Wright & Co Offices and Franzy broke the AC. Maya and Phoenix head to the community pool to relax, only to find that Maya is once again arrested on suspicion of murder! Cracked filled-fic, slight Maya/Phoenix and Maya/burger. R&R! 8D
1. To The Community Pool!

**Disclaimer: **

Ace Attorney doesn't belong to us, nor do its characters (despite how out of character they may be). They belong to Capcom. They are awesome characters, and it was about time that Capcom created a decent game. However, any other character that doesn't appear in AA:PW, JFA, T&T, or AJ does belong to us. This story, **Innocent Until Proven Guilty**, is NOT an actual game. It is our own set of cracked up cases, as if they _were_ in a real game. We Just wanted to clear that up. But if you have played the Ace Attorney games, then you should appreciate the irony in that title!  
Happy reading! Though, we pray for your souls…

* * *

**Ace Attorney: Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Turnabout, "Yes, We Have Been at the Community Pool Lately."  
**

**Part One**

It was a normal day at the community pool—life guards were casually painting their nails, not paying any attention to the swimmers. Water lapped over the edges of the pool as children with behavioral problems ran almost blindly across its concrete deck. As though they were left in a nursing home, occasionally an old man would shout, "Slow down you little Cooter! You're running too fast!" and go ignored by the children.

It was a wonderful day to **die**_**.**_

From the top of the tallest diving board on top of the tallest tower (that was unnaturally close to the ceiling) a man plummeted. No. No, he soared like the great eagles of the Sahara desert. But with more of an impact on the water. Like an eagle dives for his fish, the man barreled into the pool's glassy surface. A mushroom cloud of over-chlorinated water rained upon the heads of infants and expecting mothers.

Screams of frustration and curses echoed off of the scum-laden walls of the pool hall. Angry parents waited at the edge of the swim-tank, eagerly anticipating the man's surfacing. There, they twisted wet sandals in their hands, ready to beat the man senseless. However, moments passed and he never surfaced.

"Somebody call 911!"

* * *

**July 30****th**

**Wright & Co. Offices**

**9:03 AM**

"Nick! It's so hot in here!" Maya whined childishly. She stamped her feet on the ground to accent her point. She was angry. Angry, a bit retarded, and hot (but not in a sexy way).

Phoenix sighed and ran a hand though his slicked back black hair to fondle one of the spiky tips. He pulled his hand down to see that it was once again covered in blood. "My hair cut me again…" he murmured, ignoring Maya.

"Nick, did you hear me?" she cried again. "It's hot in here."

"I know Maya," Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, said. "The AC is busted. Remember? Franziska stormed in here last week and broke it. After claiming that she was once again going to get revenge—which still has yet to happen—she complained about the cuffs on her jacket. I suggested that she go see a tailor. And then she pulled that whip out of god-knows-where and screamed, 'In Germany we like to suffer!' and then proceeded to whip our AC until it broke," Phoenix explained thoughtfully. Maya stared at him like a hungry chipmunk.

"What?"

Phoenix sighed again. "Never mind."

"But it's still hot in here! Fix it with your pitiful excuse for a wallet, Nick! Think of the children! Think of me!"

"You're not a child, Maya."

"…Think of Pearls?" Maya tried.

"Where is Pearls, anyway?"

"Oh, she's just drawing pictures of us, together. Her artistic skills have grown since she switched from crayon to colored pencil. You have rainbow hair, and I'm usually drawn riding a Pegasus."

"…Oh." Phoenix pretended like that conversation never took place and picked up some papers to shuffle. Moments later, Maya resumed her whining.

"Nick, it's still hot."

"I know it's still hot! I can't even wear my jacket in here." He held up his arms. "Sweaty pits."

Maya blanched. "Ewww, Nick, put that away. I'm not Edgeworth."

"Excuse me?"

Maya gave Phoenix no explanation. As though she was a bunny on crack, her mind was elsewhere. "So are you going to fix the AC?"

For the third time in the last thirty seconds, Phoenix sighed. "If you want to cool off, go to the community pool. Just don't get abducted…again."

Maya looked at him with glazed-over eyes. There was no intelligent sparkle in their depths.

Phoenix grumbled something inaudible before correcting his statement. "If abducted again, you might have to go without food for more than two days."

Maya gasped. "Nick! How could you even suggest such a thing?!"

"Did you want to go to the pool or not?"

Maya squealed. "I'll go get my swimsuit!" Scampering off to gather her things, Phoenix secretly wished that she would channel Mia while swimming.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Decisive Evidence?

**Disclaimer:**

We don't own Ace Attorney, and never will. It and it's characters belong to Capcom. Why do you think we're writing a fanfiction?!

* * *

**July 30th**

**Community Pool**

**10:27 AM**

At the community pool, in a once piece red and white striped bathing suit, Maya walked up to the caution-taped entrance and threw her bag down in frustration. "NOT FAIR. WHY IS IT THAT WHEREVER WE GO, SOMEBODY DIES?"

"Your powers of perception are amazing, Maya." Phoenix said, rubbing a hand over his chin. "It's true. It seems that wherever we go somebody _does_ die…"

"Hey! Hey you! You guys!" A familiar voice called out from beyond the crime scene.

"Oh no…I know that voice…" Phoenix mumbled as a familiar hulky man in a dirty green trench coat lumbered towards them. Phoenix turned away, tugging Maya by the arm. "Come on Maya, if you keep your mouth shut and leave now, I'll buy you a burger—"

"How is that you know that somebody died? Maya's officially made a suspect, pal!" Detective Gumshoe tugged on Phoenix's arm, pulling him towards the crime scene.

"H-hey now! Gumshoe, we just got here!" Phoenix argued. He attempted to tug his arm away from the bulky detective, but he had a strong grip on his shirt. "Maya couldn't have done it. She's been accused of murder three times now. If you didn't convict her the first three times, what makes you think that the fourth time will be the charm?"

"I'll take my chances, pall!" Gumshoe huffed.

"You don't even have any proof or a good lie to back it up!" Phoenix sighed.

"Proof? Proof? You want some proof? I'll give you some proof, pal!" Gumshoe panted excitedly. He ducked under the caution-taped entrance and pulled Maya and Phoenix with him. Phoenix sighed as they passed through the reception area packed with people and were brought to the pool. Police were scrambling around, taking pictures and carefully inspecting various pieces of evidence. Gumshoe pulled them over to a back wall and pointed triumphantly to his 'decisive' evidence.

"I finally got a hold of it pal! Real decisive evidence!" There on the wall written in some strange, yellow, goopy liquid was Maya's name. Phoenix stared at it for a moment and frowned. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"What is it?" Maya asked, staring at the wall curiously.

"That's your name, pal!" Gumshoe trumpeted.

Phoenix winced. "I don't think that's what she meant, Gumshoe." He paused for a moment and scratched his chin. "B-but, this doesn't make any sense. We just got here. Why is her name on the wall?"

"No idea," Gumshoe confessed sadly. "From the smell and the fact that there's a bottle on the ground right there," Gumshoe pointed to a small tan bottle on the ground near the wall, "we believe that it was written in suntan lotion. But we can't be too sure of it. We still have to take samples and send them to the lab. However, our best forensics team is here right now, doing their best." He motioned over to a group of people huddled around a puddle of water.

Phoenix followed Gumshoe's hand and looked to the squatting people. One turned to face him and waved gingerly. Phoenix felt his gut drop as he noticed it was a rather chipper looking Ema Skye. "This just doesn't make sense," he murmured.

Gumshoe pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his dirty jacket and latched them around Maya's wrists. "It never does, pal. But Maya's been made a suspect in the murder of…the victim-guy."

"You don't even know his name?" Phoenix asked.

"No, we just hauled him up from the deep end of the pool using a contraption I built from plywood, superglue, metal detector, and rope," Gumshoe explained. "But regardless, we still have to take Maya downtown for questioning." The detective looked to Maya—who still had no understanding of the situation—and gave her his best puppy-dog look. "Sorry about this, pal…"

"Wait, how do you know it was even a murder?!" Phoneix cried.

"Oh, we have decisive evidence for that as well. But I'll explain later, after Maya is taken down to headquarters for questioning."

Maya blinked and looked to the handcuffs around her wrists. She held them up so they were at Phoenix's eye level. "Nick, will I still get my burger?"

"Don't worry Maya! I'll get you out of this situation and find out who the real killer is! I mean, it might help to know who the victim is too, but that's not important right now." When Phoenix was done proclaiming his promise, two guards came up and took Maya by the arms. They started to lead her away. Before she got out of earshot though, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

With a large grin on her face, she shouted the inspirational words to Phoenix, "I can has burger now!" Phoenix stared and Maya as she was escorted out of the building.

Gumshoe placed a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "You better stick around, pal. When we know who the victim was, you'll be one of the first to know."

"All right, fine." Phoenix frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He surveyed the pool hall once again, noting all of the ruckus. "So, what exactly happened here?"

Gumshoe pulled a small notepad out of one of his coat's pockets and flipped through a few of the pages. "Well pal, at about 9:47 this morning, we got a call about a drowning. We got here in about ten minutes and have been scrounging around the crime scene ever since. There are some witnesses out in the lobby, why don't you go talk to them? Maybe you'll find out some other details," he suggested.

Phoenix nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**July 30th**

**Community Pool—Lobby**

**11:03 AM**

Phoenix looked around the packed lobby. There were people everywhere—a startling fact since it was so early in the morning. Was the pool normally this packed in the morning? The Ace Attorney frowned and bit his bottom lip. "Where to start…?" he murmured to himself.

"Nick! Hey, Nick!" a voice called out. Phoenix jumped and looked around the lobby. Behind the large crowd, a hand was just barely visible waving over people's heads. "Nick, Nick!" Phoenix blinked as the voice called his nickname again. After a moment of watching the hand struggle—and hearing disgruntled comments about whoever it was—a familiar face squeezed out from between the people. Phoenix would have been happy to see this person at any other time, but now it was just plain disturbing.

"Nick! Heya!" Larry Butz called, strutting forward. Phoenix stared in disbelief as Larry approached.

"L-Larry…why are you only wearing a Speedo?"

"Why else? I came here to go swimming," Larry explained as though it were the obvious answer. Phoenix gawked.

"But…a Speedo?"

"What's wrong with the Speedo? I'm using it to fish for some chickies right now. I even brought a lure and—"

"That's enough!" Phoenix shouted, pointing at Larry. Larry jumped and cringed. Phoenix coughed. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" At those words, Larry's demeanor instantly changed. He was sniveling and started to tear up.

"You mean Corona Lite?" Larry sobbed. "She dumped me when she found out that I was a compulsive bed-wetter…"

Phoenix cringed. (_There's something I didn't need to know about my childhood friend_.) He shook his head. "Larry, some things never change. Sorry you were dumped though." Larry perked up instantly. He shot a thumb's-up to Phoenix and grinned.

"No worries! I went and found myself another girlfriend. Right over there, actually." He turned and motioned to a reception desk. "Cute little thing…really shy. I think she likes me. She's no Franzy, but…" Again, Phoenix cringed.

"Oh, uh…that's nice, Larry," Phoenix stuttered, shaking his head. He tried to find something else to busy himself with, but Larry kept talking.

"She looked so hurt after seeing what she saw…I just _had_ to go and comfort her. You know me—I'm a romantic."

Phoenix shuddered, and looked over to the girl at the desk. She looked about 17 years of age, with bright blue eyes and a head of chocolate-brown short hair that flipped out at the base of her neck. The idea of Larry Butz hitting on a girl who looked too young to even belong to the working class seared and burned his mind.

"Isn't she cute?" Larry asked, leaning forward and nudging Phoenix. "I swear it Nick! This is true love! I haven't felt this good since Franzy whipped me and agreed to the book deal!" The pathetic "romantic" sighed happily.

Again, Phoenix shuddered.

Larry swooned. "Nick, you should have seen her. She looked so bothered and ready to cry. She was practically in tears when I went to go comfort her. But as soon as she got a good look at me in my Speedo, she cheered up instantly. She yelped with joy at seeing me! Who could blame her? I'm just happy to have cheered that sweet little angel up. I guess she must have been traumatized by what she saw."

(_Who could blame her? I'm pretty traumatized right now too…_) Phoenix thought.

"Yeah, whatever was on that video tape must've really frightened my little darling…"

Instantly, Phoenix perked up. "Videotape?"

Larry quirked a brow. "Yeah. I guess she has a copy of the murder taking place. Or something like that. I dunno. Maybe it was The Ring. Seven days Nick…" Larry cooed, wiggling his fingers at Phoenix. Phoenix rolled his eyes and Larry shook his head. "Listen, if you want to talk to the girl, let's go. But don't you try anything funny! This girl and I are meant to be together!"

"Don't worry Larry. I don't…uh…intend to steal 'your girl' away from you anytime soon…" Phoenix sighed. Larry grinned and shot him a thumbs-up.

"Sounds great, buddy! Let's go!" With that, the duo fought the treacherous crowd and made their way over to the reception desk. Phoenix coughed and the girl looked up through her dark brown bangs. She was wearing a green YMCA t-shirt and sat cross-legged on her computer chair.

"Can I help you?" She asked meekly.

"Darling! My baby Sarah!" Larry squealed, thrusting his arms out as though he were expecting the girl to leap to him.

"GAH! I-it's you again!" the receptionist dubbed "Sarah" cried childishly. In an effort to space herself from Larry, she leaned back as far as she could and thus fell out of her seat. Phoenix stared as the girl got up from her previously crumpled state on the floor and scratched her head.

"I…I apologize for my friend here… He thinks you're his girlfriend," Phoenix explained. Sarah blanched. Larry seemed not to notice. Phoenix coughed. "So…I heard you like Mudkips."

The receptionist tilted her head and stared blankly. "…what?"

"I heard you witnessed the murder," Phoenix quickly recovered. (_Where the hell did that previous question come from?_)

Sarah nodded her head. "Yup."

Phoenix blinked in surprise. "Well that was definitive…normally I meet people who denied they witnessed anything."

"Well it's true. I saw it. It's even on tape." She tapped the screen of the monitor sitting in front of her. "Wanna see?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...To be continued.**

Please review!


End file.
